Where Love Abounds
by TransformingTurtle
Summary: The daughter of Goku, one of the few Saiyans left alive, has never fought a day in her life. She never had to before, but now her father and best friend are gone, and the demon that tried to kill her is still out there.. She turns to most unlikely of friends for help- the Saiyan prince, Vegeta; and a short spikey haired demon named Hiei.
1. Chapter 1: A Crushing Fate

**Okay guys, so I am still a bit unfamiliar with the formatting for all this stuff, but a few years back, I was really inspired to write a story about two of my favorite animes at the time- DBZ and YYH. The main character in this story is someone I made up, because I always thought Goku should have had a daughter ^_^ But then, there was no one else in DBZ that I thought would fit well with her character…..until Hiei came along! That's when the idea came to me to mix a little bit of both to create (hopefully) the perfect story. My best friend was a huge inspiration to helping me start and finish this product. I actually wrote this whole story before ever knowing about this site, so it was out of sheer pleasure; but now that it just sits on my desktop collecting virtual dust, I decided to give it a shot on here. I just want to share my work, and if you happen to like it, great! I'd love to hear that from you. Before I upload each chapter, I will go through and update it, to help make it more relevant to something I'd write now. Either way, I hope you enjoy it.**

**So now that you know about the super boring background to this story, let's actually get to the good stuff, shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Crushing Fate**

Rena walked quietly through the woods with tears streaming down her face. Her hair was matted down from many days without sleep. She was a mess, a total wrecking ball right now. She didn't care what she looked like, though; today was not her day, just as everyday had been for two weeks now. She was a very pretty girl, on normal days, with brown hair, a tan, smooth complexion, and trim figure. It was clearly evident that she didn't train much- of course, she never needed to before. Rena hated fighting, but 'She' definitely didn't. Rena had become so used to relying on her friend if they ever got into any trouble. It was only natural for a Saiyan to love fighting anyway; Rena was just the abnormal one. Though, Bre loved it more than anything. She gave her life to becoming strong, just so she could prove to her father she wasn't weak, and so he wouldn't constantly claim that she was.

"Bre..."

The name escaped her lips and she quickly shut them. How horrible that she would have to prove anything to her own father to get him to leave her alone. _She was anything but weak_. This brought back so many bad memories of her childhood.

_Gosh_, she thought, _how long am I going to do this? Why can't I be strong, just for once in my life, like Bre was?_

It had been two weeks since the day, that horrid day. With tears flowing harder now, she could feel her head start to throb so she placed a hand against it. She closed her eyes tightly and suddenly her mind replayed the flashback of her haunting memory.

**::**_**Flashback**_**::**

_Two figures running in a factory, searching desperately for each other. One, hunting them. The only sounds that could be heard were the running of feet and the taunting evil laugh of the demon chasing them. Besides that, it was almost so quiet you could hear the ticking sound of the bomb that was wedged in the ground of the building, minutes to it exploding. The demon hunting, however, was the only one who knew this. Out of nowhere, he catches up with the girl known as Rena. (She watches herself being lifted up by her throat, and the demon securely holding her against the wall. She can still feel her breath being taken away, and every fear she had in that moment_.) _Choking, all she can think of is her best friend's safety._

_"At least …..if one of us…. survives...then…."_

_He hears this and only squeezes tighter. The next thing she saw (just as she remembered) she was being thrown across the room. As he came walking up to her, he smirked,_

_" You don't know just how long I have waited for this, and if you father isn't alive anymore for me to get rid of him, then I'll take away the next most precious thing he has... his daughter!"_

_Her eyes widened as she realizes this is the end of the road, and just as he reaches out his hand, about five feet from her face, she closes her eyes. She hates this part the most. As the demon is about to blast whatever sort of energy attack at her, Bre shows up and takes the hit instead. Rena screams as she runs to her best friend, but Bre just gets up and uses her own power to blast a small hole in the wall. _

_"Get out of here now! Ill take care of him."_

_" NO, Bre! I wont leave you... I cant!"_

_"Rena go! You know you can't beat him. This is what I've been training for!"_

"_NO! I'm not going anywhere! What kind of person would that make me if I just left you to die?"_

"_Ill be fine! And I'm not going to die! So this time I'm not asking, I'm telling you- leave!"_

"_But….Bre….I-I…."_

_For a split second, everything was calm. Bre's eyes softened and watered as she looked at her friend, _

"_You were the best friend I ever had. Don't ever forget that. _

_Then, before Rena can even respond, she's hit by an energy attack- just strong enough to knock her through the hole in the wall and out of the building._

_The Next thing she remembers is... that's right... the bomb... time was up._

_**::End Flashback::**_

Rena jumped a little almost as if she could feel the intense heat from the explosion even still. She tried to shrug it off and stand up straight. …Yes. It had been two weeks since that day... the day her truest friend died, and she hardly understood how she had survived herself. She didn't know whether the demon was alive either, but she figured that if he was, he would have come after her already. It may have been wishful thinking, but she took comfort in the hopes that he had been destroyed by the very device he was trying to kill them with. At least then, something good could come from all this.. But still…why couldn't she get over her pain? Why did Bre save her in the first place? Why did she give her own life for her? More tears started to flow now than ever.

"I hate you!", she screamed, "Why did you do something like that! Are you crazy?! Now you're gone and I'll never see you again!" You promised me you wouldn't die….you….promised…." The crying was starting to blur her vision.

She dropped to the ground hitting her fist hard against it.

"Now I've lost you AND my father, and he promised me he wouldn't die either! Just look what you've done!"

She braced herself against the ground as she then began to think about the couple of hours before Bre died. …that's right, they had gotten in an argument, which was very strange. But it wasn't the argument that bothered her, it was the regret of knowing that she could never take back what she said. Now, there was nothing that could ever replace the emptiness she felt. Why would _some sixteen year old girl have to deal with this_, she thought, _life_ _is so unfair!_ Of course, she knew why. She and Bre were Saiyans. Her father, Goku, was the strongest Saiyan there was. She had an older brother, Gohan, but he tried to live the 'unexposed life', which seemed to leave Rena constantly faced with monsters that went after her instead. Her friend, Bre, was the daughter of the Saiyans Prince Vegeta, which in a way made her royalty, but she never really thought of it like that before. Vegeta was the coldest and cruelest Saiyan that Rena had ever met, and all her life she was terrified of him. Now, all she could feel was bitterness for the way he treated his only daughter- that he would never see again. He hardly spoke to her and when he did, he only criticized her actions. He also despised Rena because she was Goku, (or as his Saiyan name was), 'Kakarot's daughter. Vegeta could never accept the fact that Goku was stronger than him- and naturally too. He even kidnapped her and Bre once, to try to lure Goku to the planet Namek, where he thought he could finally defeat him with the Dragon balls. _Funny how he could kidnap his own daughter_. She chuckled to herself. _Wow_, she thought, _that's the first time I've even smiled in two weeks_. She enjoyed the happy moment for a few minutes, and then decided it was time to head home.

* * *

**A little slow to start off, I know, but I hope you'll stick with it! This is only the beginning, my friends.**


	2. Chapter 2: A New Hope

**Second chapter is up my friends, and will provide a little more background on our hero **** We also get to see a remorseful Vegeta, which I always wanted more of in the show. Hope you guys enjoy. And don't worry, there are plenty more characters and juicy storylines to come!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A New Hope**

Rena hadn't been home a lot lately but she figured it wouldn't hurt tonight. As she approached her home, she spotted Vegeta and Bulma's place. It was only a few houses from hers, and she knew that Trunks would be home. They had always been a little sweet on each other in the past, and lately he was the only person that could cheer her up. She gently knocked on the door, and a few moments later, Vegeta answered with a loud..

"What!"

By the time he finished, he realized it was Rena. He noticed that she had been crying so he quickly turned his head away and opened the door all the way. He already knew why she was there so he just left it opened and walked away. Rena slowly walked in and made her way to Trunk's room. He first looked a little weary, but as soon as he saw Rena in the doorway, he jumped up from his bed and ran to her. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Rena was a little taken back at first, by the sudden burst of emotion, but she soon returned the hug. He was now the closest thing she had to a friend and she didn't want to let go. After the hug ended, she sat on his bed and they talked for a little bit as he tried to comfort her. When she got ready to leave, she walked to the door with him following close behind her. He gently whispered her name and kissed her on the cheek, she blushed softly and told him goodnight. As she walked through the living room she stopped by the kitchen to check on Bulma, and then headed for the door. As she placed her hand on the door knob, she heard someone call her name,

"..Rena..."

It was firm, yet sad, and she then realized whom it came from..

"Don't worry, I was just leaving", her voice rang out bitterly.

She started to open the door and walk out.

"Wait..."

She froze. Why _would he be asking me to wait? He can't stand even being around me._ She just stood there, waiting for a response when he finally said,

"Can we talk? Outside." he said firmly.

Rena, still feeling uneasy, took a deep breath and slowly walked outside onto the porch. He followed. She sat on the swing and pulled her legs to her chest, almost trembling in fright. He walked over to her and sat on the railing beside it, with one leg against his chest and the other hanging feely over the railing.

"I've been thinking...," he started, "about Bre… and myself… and I thought maybe… you could help me…with something."

Rena was very shocked at this statement, and continued to listen intently without saying a word.

"I know I'll probably never see Bre again..."

_Wonder what gave him that idea_, she thought sarcastically.

"But maybe…I could start over...with you?"

Now she was really taken back, but she still held her ground.

"What are you getting at?" She asked bluntly.

"A second chance!" He shot back as soon as she finished.

_A second chance?_ She thought, _that's right...Goku...dad. _

She remembered back to six years ago, when her father fought with cell, and had given his life to beat him. Even after, when they finally gathered the dragon balls to revive him, how he asked to stay so he could train with King Kai; and be ready for the next time he had to fight someone even stronger. He has now been spending the last six years training very hard in Snakes Way, and awaiting the day he is able to return home once had not been able to speak with her father since those six years ago. The last time she heard his voice was when he asked to stay, and she never fully understood why he did not want to come home to her. She could also still remember how Trunks and Bre had to carry her off the battlefield kicking and screaming when Goku had asked them to leave; because he knew that he was going to die, and he knew that she knew it, too. She remembered the crystal necklace he handed to her, and how he told her she held great power that would unleash when she was ready. This then made her think of Bre, and she wondered if he knew about her yet.

Then, it suddenly hit her as to what Vegeta was "getting at."

"A father?" She spoke, not really meaning to say it out loud. She ducked her head quickly and he cleared his throat,

"Precisely."

At this she sat up straight, "….You want a chance to be a real father to me while Goku is gone…"

She was very shocked that she had said this out loud also, but he still didn't seem to care. He just nodded in agreement.

"Okay…", she said, "What exactly do you want to learn?"

"Everything." he answered.

"Fine. We start tomorrow."

He looked up at Rena and for a moment she started to feel uneasy, especially when he spoke bluntly,

"I never said when I wanted to start to anything."

It took her back, but she knew she had to stay firm if this was ever going to work.

"No, you didn't say tomorrow, but you didn't say exactly when either; so I took it upon myself to set a date, and if you don't like it, then tough. I'm the one training you, so you are going to listen to me for once, got it?"

This time, Vegeta was the once taken back. He looked away and stared at the ground for a while, making Rena feel very uneasy now, until he finally spoke again.

"Whatever."

She couldn't believe what she had just heard! He had agreed, and about her bossing him around, too! Vegeta, noticing that she was a little surprised, slowly formed his lips in somewhat of a half smile; and for once, it wasn't because he was about to beat up someone. Rena just simply smiled to herself as she watched him get up and go back into the house. Maybe this whole thing with Bre has changed him in some way...maybe things will get better...maybe..

0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0=0

Bright light shown through the window as Rena slowly opened her eyes. She noticed the the scenery, but something was different. She immediately sprung forward and sat straight up in bed. She had been sleeping in Bre's room, but how did she get there? The last thing she remembered was talking to Vegeta. _He didn't bring me up here did he_? She shivered at the thought. Vegeta, walking by at the moment, must have noticed how confused she looked. She saw him, but he answered her before she could speak.

"You fell asleep on the swing and something Trunks said about how you haven't looked that peaceful in a while...or maybe it was beautiful….something like that; but anyway, he brought you up here so you wouldn't freeze."

Rena just blushed at the thought that Trunks said she looked beautiful, and that he had actually carried her up stairs. Vegeta just put on a confused look and then began to walk away.

"One more thing", he spoke up, "when do we start today?"

"Soon."

That was all she could say, and he must have accepted it because he left the room. She figured she should go home, freshen up, eat something, and then they could get started. Just about then, the thought struck her, what was she supposed to teach him anyway. It was easier to say that she would instead of actually doing it. At least she had a couple hours to think about it..

* * *

**As always, feel free to let me know what you think! I'll be posting more chapters based on how many people actually read this story. **


End file.
